


【仓昴】偿 -片段3

by ryoko1213



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:24:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryoko1213/pseuds/ryoko1213





	【仓昴】偿 -片段3

今天是一个乌云密布的夜晚，我和那个年轻兵在大牢门口闲聊。

忽然有几个醉了的兵往这边晃晃悠悠地走了过来，我和年轻兵冲他们打招呼。其中有一个大块头，他大着舌头冲我们这边瞎吼。我一开始没听清，见那个年轻兵谄媚地打开牢门，才明白大块头是要进去。

我悄悄问我的伙伴大块头进去干什么。年轻兵贼眉鼠眼地笑笑，说，你等着看吧。

大块头和他的同伴打开生了锈的铁门，醉醺醺地往里看了一圈，把那个睡着的王子和另一个女子拎了出来。

女子一被触碰就哭喊着救命，引起那些人哈哈大笑。王子倒是沉默，我看到有愤怒在他眼中暗涌。

大块头抓着王子的头发，上手扒他的衣服，咦了一声，问怎么是个男人。谁知他的同伴推开他，说，你不要我就上了，男人有什么，男人更紧。

说着扶着王子的屁股，拔出自己粗黑的阴茎，用手指往他后面的洞里试探几下。竟一下插了进去。王子发出一声闷哼，我看到汗液顺着他的脖子地滴到地上。他伏着前身，看不清他的脸。

那个女子被折磨的更惨，手中抓着，下身和嘴里都吞着一个阴茎，被操得嗷嗷哭叫，血水横流。看得我和年轻兵的下体都起立了。

王子像条死鱼一样，律动带起了他因为很久未曾清洗而变成了一条一条的头发。

操他的那个人把他翻了个面，推到地上。我看到他那因为疼痛而变得惨白的面庞，和紧闭的眼睛，下身一下子软了下去。


End file.
